Why?
by sanghee
Summary: Tsuna gets his flames taken away and was sent to the past by an enemy of the Vongola familia. How will Giotto and Co. react? How will Tsuna gain the 1st gen's trust? How far will Tsuna's guardians go to save their boss? And how will the decimo get his flames back?
1. Chapter 1: The Start

Why…?

Chapter 1: The Start

o.o.o.o.o

A young boss in his early 20's was sitting in a dark room; he had spiky black hair that came down to the bottom of his ears, and ice cold blue eyes that had the power to freeze the soul of an enemy. The male's Jet black hair shadowed his glowing eyes as he stared at the presentation by some of his smarter family members. They were the Kazume family, once allied to the Vongola, the young man clutched his temples. He looked at the presentation again, it was a futile plan to over throw Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Like I said… THIS-" he pointed to the PowerPoint, "will not work because HE-" his eyes went toward the picture on the dart board, "is not some ordinary fifteen year old." The male raised his eyes, leaving the ten strategists shivering. "He is Vongola Decimo," the 20 year old spat.

o.o.o.o.o

The man with piercing eyes walked down the deserted hall of the Kazume base, his mind somewhere else. _Vongola Decimo… what makes you so strong… what makes you different?_ The boss thought. The raven haired young adult stopped to lean against the wallpaper covered wall. _How can we defeat you? How can my family get the revenge we deserve?_

"Suou-Sama!" a man in a black suit and dark sunglasses came running down the golden brown hall.

"What is it Dan?" the boss questioned the panting adolescence. He had light brown hair that was cut short and waxed neatly to the side like a good boy.

Once Dan caught his breath he told Suou to follow him to the training room number 12. Suou smiled at his only friend, "thanks…" when they reached the golden elevator Suou opened his mouth "so… Dan, you free tonight?"

"Ewwww" Dan twisted his face, "when did you get so nice?" the good boy then smiled and gave a brotherly punch to his boss. "LOL I'm just kidding."

Dan's statement was returned with a smile. The two males arrived at the training room and Suou was greeted by a stern faced, old man. "Suou-Sama" the white-haired grandpa said with a deep hoarse voice. "We figured out the pressure points to block any flames from flowing through the body."

Suou's smile stopped and his pale eyes returned to its penetrating glare. _And I have figured out how to take down the Vongola Decimo_

o.o.o.o.o

On the grey roof of Nanimori High three males were eating their lunch and chattering about the past events, until…

"AHH-CHOOOO" a brunet let out a powerful sneeze _Ughh someone must be talking about me_.

Gokudera and Yamamoto jumped because of the sudden noise. "JUDAIMEEE!" the silver haired male nearly knocked the brunet down by suddenly rushing to the fifteen-year-old's face. "ARE YOU CATCHING A COLD? I SWEAR I'M GOING TO BLOW UP ANYONE WHO DARES TO SPEAD THEIR GERMS TO JUDAIME!" Gokudera had eight dynamites between his long fingers ready to burst.

"Ha Ha Ha!" laughed Yamamoto, the baseball player. He put his arm around his fellow classmate, and Vongola Family member. "Gokudera, There's nothing to worry about! Tsuna looks healthy."

"Yeah someone mi-" _might be talking about me…._ _I shouldn't say that to Gokudera-kun… he might get… worked up_ So Tsuna just shut up and stuffed food down his throat.

Gokudera was still ranting about how his Judaime was the most important person in the whole world and how if the brunet got sick, the silverette would blow up everyone (especially Yamamoto)

"So Tsuna, like I was saying, remember when we first met Enma and his group?" the taller of the three asked.

"Yeah, he was like the me before I met Reborn…" Tsuna let out a small smile until a powerful blast attacked them. It was Sasagawa Ryohei… the boxing club captain and his punch against the door.

_AHHIEEEE Hibari-san is going to bite us to DEATH! _Tsuna could only stare at the almost broken door.

"SAWADA!" the short haired boxer yelled in a solid voice, "JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

Tsuna let out his famous "HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE's" and the fun began. Ryohei nearly breaking everyone's eardrums, Gokudera lighting his bombs, and the mellow baseball player laughing it off.

o.o.o.o.o

"SUOU-Sama" a woman with violet hair called, she was in a pure white lab coat. The Kasume's boss was connecting two metals together my melting them with the torch. "SUOU-SAMA!" the lady called a second time. "The elders called to say they needed you."

Dan was taking a nap against the large metal door with his mouth open, so Suou got up from his wooden chair, ignoring the female who called him, and walked over to his best friend with a large smirk on his face.

"I WONDER… IF I PUT SHIT IN HIS MOUH WOULD HE EAT IT?" Suou shouted in the loudest voice he could produce.

Dan woke up with a start and nearly socked his boss. "W-What? ?"

Suou scrunched his face together and said, "what are you saying?" but then the half-sleeping adolescent fell back into deep sleep once again.

"Suou-sama…. The elders requested your presence to discuss how the Vongola family would be attacked."

The boss's face turned dark again, he stared at the woman delivering the message. "Tell them to wait until I say. I have plans that cannot be shared." And the man went back to work.

o.o.o.o.o

"LAMBO IS HERE! LAMBO LAMBO!" the fuzzy haired creature… boy came through the sky.

Tsuna's eyes were popping out of his head when the six-year-old dove to him. "LAMBO!" he gasped then a big crash shook almost all of the school. "What are you doing here?" Tsuna was pinned by the six-year-old. He sat back up with Lambo in his lap.

"Tsuna, Tsuna I want to play assassin!" Then the child in cow-print attire took out purple colored hand grenades from his afro. The lightning guardian activated a bomb and dropped it in Tsuna's hand, and ran towards the door.

"JUDAIME!" the storm guardian took the destructive device and threw it to Yamamoto, and yelled "PLAY BALL"

Right away the mellow face of the rain guardian disappeared and his 'baseball face' appeared. In less than a second the grenade blew up in the air at least fifteen feet away.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei took a deep breath and let them out. The roof door slammed, shocking everyone. It was the cloud guardian, with a child dangling, Lambo was caught... and Hibari. Was. Angry.

Reborn watched Hibari biting everyone to death from the sky in his Leon parachute. _This is true family… it will take a lot to break the bonds between the… where's Chrome…._ The hitman finally realized.

Chrome felt a shiver run down her spine as she was finishing up her lunch but ignored it. _I'm not going up there… _

o.o.o.o.o

"It's finished" Dan stated with wide, unbelieving eyes. "Suou-sama… the time machine is completed!" the teenager gaped at the large circular object.

"Yes I can see that, you nincompoop" Grinned Suou, his eyes were not as cold as when he talked to other people. "I'm the one who finished it!" _now… I'm going to take the flames away from Vongola Decimo…_

Dan and a few other engineers began to operate the machine and in a couple of seconds it began to hum and glow bright blue.

"See you in two hours" the black haired male smiled and flicked his wrists to show his goodbye.

o.o.o.o.o

The Kazume's boss was on the ground of a playground. He suddenly sat up and looked at his watch. It was ten years… in the past. The boss grinned and looked around, there he saw a boy in his fifth year of living playing alone in a sandbox. _There that little Decimo is_.

"Hi, can I play with you?" Suou smiled like he smiles to Dan. "I want to talk to you too."

A young boy with large chocolate orbs and fluffy-gravity-defying hair flinched and took a little step back. "I'm not allowed to talk to strangers" Young Tsuna was about to turn and leave until Suou took two fingers and pressed five pressure points in the child's body.

Tsuna's eyes became dazed and his vision blurred. His petty fingers were becoming cold, and his breathing quickened, then he passed out.

Suou picked up the small boy in overalls and carried him to his time machine; he looked so peaceful, so innocent. _How could a child like this become the boss of the famous Vongola family?_ Suou could feel his insides turn again as he was brought back into his own time.

He looked around for Dan; he was talking to other members.

"Look here Yuki, this might be the only chance we can defeat the Vongola! Please get your troops ready." Suou's best friend was pleading for the leaders of the 12 squads to prepare.

"Dan read my mind completely, ready your men… we are going to fight and win against the Vongola.

The 12 leaders looked back at the cold eyed man then to the child in his arms. One by one they left the training room.

"Who is this?" Dan blushed and got all fuzzy because of how the brunet in Suou's arm was sleeping.

"Decimo…. Vongola Decimo." Suou got the machine running again and stood in front of the circular entrance. Light was shinning on the black haired boss. "When this kid wakes up… he wouldn't know anything about guardians or flames… he would be 400 years into the past."

o.o.o.o.o

The fifteen year old Decimo was the last one Hibari was attacking.

_WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?_ Tsuna mentally screamed inside his head. He was running through the school halls trying to escape from the growling Hibari chasing him.

They continued to run until the school was long behind them, eventually the rest of the guardians found them, and Tsuna was sweating like crazy. Until… his pupils diluted. Tsuna felt warmth leave from his fingers, he became cold and weak. Then suddenly before the Skylark could attack his boss with his silver tonfas Tsuna fell to the ground.

The 10th generation guardians ran to their boss and called his name over and over again. Reborn jumped on Tsuna's back (he was on his stomach) and he kicked the Decimo's head. "Oi Dame-Tsuna wake up" the hitman called… no response.

Once again the baby hit the male again. But after a minute or two, Reborn touched Tsuna's wrists, head and fingers.

"Reborn-san… what's wrong with Judaime?"

"Dame-Tsuna… is in a coma."

o.o.o.o.o

The five year old brunet woke up from his cold nap, to find himself in an unknown forest. _W-Where am I?_ Tsuna's heart sank, he trembled and he could feel pain in his chest. Tears began to form in his large eyes. _Where's mama? _"MAMA?" Tsuna cried, "MaMA!" he cried again. A LARGE lump was in the child's throat and tears began to fall uncontrollably down his cheek. The boy was having a panic attack like any 5 year old child would.

"_mostrare la vostra auto (show yourself)"_ a rough voice came from a bush. Tsuna rubbed his red eyes and began to tremble.

From the bush came a man with scarlet hair and tattoos of flames covering the right side of his face.

**HELLO!**

**hi so yeah... i have been inactive for like 8 months or something O.o oh gosh... so yeah**

**i was watching one of the REBORN's openings and i was like... OMFG THERE IS AN IDEA COMING UP OMFG MUST WRITE! so yeah... thats what happened :) i started to write again and im really glad because i forgot how i loved writing so yeah**

**(Unedited... for now ;)) thats why it sucked... hmmmm... im sorry T.T**

**reviews (please) (OR ELSE I CANNOT CONTINUE!)**


	2. Chapter 2: A painful Chapter

Why…?

Chapter 2: A painful chapter

o.o.o.o.o

A man was spotted by the brunet, he had magenta-red hair that reached his lower cheeks, flame-like tattoos on the right side of his face, and was wearing a dark-red dress-shirt with a black jacket and slacks.

The red haired man glared at the suspicious child sitting on the ground. The brunet had tears pouring down his baby face. The older person tried to examine the crying boy.

The male narrowed his eyes and concentrated on the clothes of the child, _"who is he? Why is his clothes so different"_

Tsuna was about to runaway, but he didn't know where. "D-do you know where m-my mom is?" he said in a quiet voice. Tsuna lowered his head and looked up with large chocolate orbs. He knew he shouldn't trust a stranger, but Tsuna felt like he could trust the tattoo faced man.

The redhead intensely looked at Tsuna for a minute then his pale cheeks filled with a pink color. _Why is he so damn cute?_ The older male knew it was pointless to talk to the younger since he couldn't understand the language, so he sat down where he was and motioned the boy to come closer.

Tsuna, however, did not move an inch only his messy hair moved from the cold breeze.

The redhead began to write on the surface of the dirt,_ nome_ (name) and next to it he wrote G. G looked up to see the brunet, the young boy had stopped crying and was trying to get a better view of the letters. "_il mio nome è G"_ G pointed at his chest "G."

Tsuna looked up from the strange letters, "G-G" he repeated.

The tattooed man nodded sternly. _Why did I give him my name? he could be an enemy… but…_ G looked at the boy struggling to write his name in the dark brown earth. _Why do I… feel so connected with him?_

On the ground next to the little boy were clumsy letters, T-S-U-N-A, at first G believed it was Tuna, but then sounded out the letters.

"Tsuna?"

"Hai, Tsuna" and he pointed his small fingers to his chest. Tsuna knew a bit of English thanks to his mom, and missing father. But he didn't know the language G spoke was Italian.

_I'll take him in for more questioning… his name sounds Japanese…_ G then let out a scoff _I'm going to have to interact with that flute idiot. _The stern-faced man slowly began to stand up, Tsuna began to tremble thinking that he might be left alone.

G held out his hand for the brunet to grab, after half a second Tsuna came running to the Guardian. _Who is he? I feel comfortable with him. _Tsuna thought as he was led through the forest. _Mama… _He remembered _Mama… where are you? _A lump began to form in the child's throat and his eyes became glossy.

G looked at the sniffling boy and slowed down; he picked up the brunet and continued to walk. Tsuna's salty tears began to soak the man's suit.

o.o.o.o.o

By the time Tsuna almost ran out of tears, G had reached the side of a very large mansion. G walked towards the dark wooden door with the child in his arms. _Now time to find that idiot_ G was suddenly interrupted by a taller figure.

The taller figure had eyes like ice, and pale blond hair. "_chi è_ (who is he?)"

"_no one you need to know"_ G spat in Italian, "_Go back to whatever you were doing before I blow that stupid expression of yours… not like you have any" _

A nerve in the blonde's temple twitched "_It's my job as the _cloud guardian _to interrogate anyone who tries to sneak into our headquarters"_ His ice-cold eyes narrowed looking from G to the child.

"_Alaude"_ G hated giving up an argument with the cloud guardian but it was his duty to protect his boss… even if it meant giving up an intriguing child to the hands of a skylark.

Tsuna was set unto the ground, he looked up at the magenta haired male, then to the scary male. The boy began to panic, "D-Don't give me away! Please stay with me!" Tears began to fall from his chocolate orbs once more.

"_Japanese"_ Alaude muttered, "Where are you from?" the cloud guardian said in broken Japanese.

"I-I… Nanimori" Tsuna stuttered. "I want my… mom" the heavy tears began to spill, his cheeks were pink and his chocolate iris was surrounded by pink, instead of white.

"_Why would you make a child cry Alaude?" _A man with traditional Japanese clothing came walking down the hall, "_You must learn how to be gentle with a child" _

"_Asari"_ Alaude responded. "_Don't get involved, go back to your mission as _Rain guardian _and take this storm with you" _the pale blond male grabbed Tsuna's hand and threw the Storm Guardian towards the Japanese.

Before G was able to spit fire at the guardian in the Trench coat, Asari kneeled and smiled at the trembling brunet. "Don't worry, Alaude will never hurt a child like you."

Tsuna opened his eyes wide and looked a bit more hopeful, _He can speak Japanese well!_ Then Tsuna was guided toward a small room, he looked back at the two left behind. _I want to talk to that Japanese man… he might understand me."_

o.o.o.o.o

"And we will attack them… there will be many casualties, but the guardians can't fight off my men forever, and besides, their boss is in a coma." Suou sat back down, and waited for a comment.

"What happened to that child?" It was Dan, he was next the 12th boss of the family, Suou.

"He's in the past, just there in the past… he will live there from now on" Suou eyed his right hand man and gave a, you-want-to-die look.

A man with greasy hair tied into a ponytail, and a scar from his left brow to the middle of his nose, questioned the 12th also. "What about the butterfly effect? The future will change, and we might have already hurt time itself."

Suou stood back up and walked to the man, "Nathaniel have you paid attention to the meeting at all?" Nathaniel straightened his back and clenched both of his fists. "I said… the sun flames will keep the future form changing, especially the Vongola Decimo… his flames are…" Suou glared at the picture with darts pinned unto it "special… they seem to have abilities like none other, and even as a child… Decimo seems to posses such power." Suou looked down at the scared man, and walked to his seat until another voice was heard.

"But why the past?"

"Oh… a new face" Suou glared at a middle aged woman with purple hair. "Name"

"Aya, Yamazaki Aya"

"Well Ms. Aya" Suou took a dart form his pocket and threw it past her face, "because, since taking candy away from a child is easier than taking candy away from a monster and 400 years ago time machines were probably not even thought of… that's why it's the past."

"Get the troops ready we will be leaving in 3 hours." Suou addressed the messengers and dismissed the people he was meeting with. There were whispers among the members.

"The 12th will never be like the previous bosses"

Suou closed his eyes and once they were gone he punched the wall. Blood was oozing out of his knuckles, he felt pain… but it was from the thought of being betrayed. He then straightened out his grey vest and folded his cream colored dress-shirt sleeves up.

_Why is Vongola Decimo a greater boss than I am? What makes me… unlike the other bosses?_

o.o.o.o.o

Tsuna pulled away from Alaude and ran towards the Japanese, Alaude was about to handcuff the boy (out of habit) but then restrained himself.

"Mister! Can you… umm…" Tsuna was unable to say what he wanted…he wanted someone to make him feel a bit more comfortable.

The Rain guardian smiled and picked the brunet up. He opened his mouth but stopped, he felt… a pull._ What is this?_ Asari's eyebrows lowered _This pull… it's from my flames. _The Japanese gained eye contact with the boy. "Who are you?"

Tsuna felt a dark aura from the musician, so he wiggled out of the male's arms and ran as fast as he could to get away from the three people he tried to trust.

o.o.o.o.o

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and the other guardians stood besides the Vongola Decimo, (except for Hibari and Chrome (like always)). Mukuro was in his … home… watching through his Nagi's eye.

"Why would he be in a coma?" Reborn muttered to himself.

The guardians eyed each other and stepped out of the white hospital room. "My flame feels weaker." Stated Gokudera.

"Same here." Replied Yamamoto, his carefree face was long-gone. "And I cannot sense Tsuna's flame."

"What made our flames so weak?" Chrome asked with her still small voice.

"I… don't know, "confessed the storm Guardian.

o.o.o.o.o

The 6 walked out from the hospital and headed for their homes. However none of them made it back.

For Gokudera it took 49 men to knock him out, he continued to bite and kick until he was shoved into a metal truck, he knew what to do… he had to escape and get information about the attackers.

Yamamoto, the brave male fought and fought, he could have run away but he wanted to go back to his family to see if they were alright. The last thing he saw was his sword being shattered.

To capture Lambo...It was quite easy… Lambo was tempted by a large grape candy in the hand of a stranger. Right away he was caught, but it took another 13 men to tie him down…

Ryohei, The sun Guardian always fought one on one, but 25 boxers were too much for Ryohei's stamina. He just collapsed, and the last word on his tongue was "Sawada."

Chrome fought with 127other illusionists, over 5,000+ illusions… and a lot flames used up making her vulnerable to all the attacks he received

Mukuro had to fight against 1,934 illusionists… and more illusions… as he passed out, he could only think, _Tsunayoshi… was the only one who was able to defeat me…_

Hibari 9,490+ men umm…. Blood…. Biting… and a lot of fun. Until the raven haired male ran out of stamina, he was knocked out, but as his vision blurred, Tsuna's dying face began to haunt him. _Herbivore… I will bite you to death for this._

All of the guardians faced strong enemies. Their flames were weakened because… from beginning of time, everyone has a group that was assigned that made them strong… the Vongola guardians had their main member taken away.

* * *

**okay... that was chapter 2... unedited (so yeah... it suckes) but good news it will be later in life...**

**im sorry for the sudden weirdness in the story... and yeah... i took some of the reviewer's questions and make Suou answer them MUAHAHAHA SHFASDIHF**

**sigh ... please review~~~ (OR ELSE IT WILL TAKE A LONG TIME FOR ME TO FREAKING UPDATE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA I AM EVIL)**

**okay... im sorry T.T**

**but anyway thank you to those who follow/faved my story (it made me so happy :))**

**oh and i give hugs and kisses to those who reviewed hehehe**

**okay one last comment before i go**

**-im sorry... im really sorry... this was not as good as i had wanted... im really bad with fluff (but dont worry! you wont have to deal with it for much longer! (MUAHAHA SPOILERS))**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter~~ YAY sorry... sorry... sorry... for the late chapter... i am trying to cram my summer homework... and im still not done T.T and sorry for the stupid chapter... sorry for how bad it is...**

**it isnt edited... but i do have a beta reader! i wonder where she is though O.o**

Why…?

Chapter 3:

Asari, G, and Alaude caught up to the running brunet in no time. Alaude had him in his arms while he struggled to get free. Asari muttered calming Japanese sentences and G stood awkwardly at the side.

"L-Let go!" The young Decimo screamed… he was scared. Adrenaline circulated in the boy's veins causing the brunet to hear his own heart beat.

"Listen to me, it's okay!" Asari tried again. But the male in traditional Japanese clothing lost the brunet's trust a while ago.

Alaude set him down, held him by the shoulders, and looked him straight in the eyes. "Calm. Down."

Tsuna froze, from either the cloud guardian's ice cold eyes or the strange calming effect the blond had on him. "H-Hai."

After a few more seconds of staring Alaude let him go and held his hand. G finally stepped in and spoke. "_Let's take him to Giotto."_ Alaude eyed Giotto's right hand man.

"_I don't take orders from _things_ like you."_

"_Maa, Maa,"_ Asari stepped in. "_Let's not kill each other before we get to Giotto-san."_

The four walked into a large room containing a dark-brown desk with the Vongola crest carved into the surface and a man, with large golden eyes and lemon like hair. The man was sitting on the black-leather arm chair finishing some paperwork.

"_Giotto. This child was found on the ground outside of-"_ G was stopped by Giotto.

"_Yes G, I know, you were right outside my window." _The blond male smiled and stood up. "So What is your name?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" the brunet blushed at the sight of an angel-like figure "AH but people would call me Tsuna… or Tsu-kun… like my mom" The boy lowered his head and covered his eyes with his bangs.

"Well… Tsuna-kun. Nice to meet you. My name is Giotto." The man held out his right hand and waited for the five-year old to shake it.

The other guardians stood still and felt a tug from their chest. _What is this? _G placed his hand against his chest.

o.o.o.o.o

Outside the Primo's window was a man with light brown hair. He was biting his nails and seemed to be waiting for the right moment.

"Come on… Make the other Guardians come. I should just make a big explosion!" the man stopped biting his nails and smiled. "Yes… explosions are good. Very good"

_Oh gosh Suou is going to kill me for this! "Dan how dare you blah blah blah"_ Dan snickered he could imagine his best friend beating him up. _Oh I am going to die… oh well_

o.o.o.o.o

When the 10th generation Storm guardian woke up he was on his side, and his vision was not clear. After a few more seconds Gokudera was able to see clearly; an infant in a mafia suit was standing in front of a depressed looking base-ball player. The silverette pushed himself up with his aching arms and began to stumble towards the two natural hitmans. Gokudera looked down and saw silver metal scattered across the cement on where they were on. _A Katana_ the right arm man took a deep breath and looked around; there was nothing but grey broken-down buildings around them.

Yamamoto was not in his usual laid back position, but was in a slouch; he drew a small breath slowly and exhaled. The rain guardian's eyes were lifeless; to him there was no meaning to life without his best friend… his boss… and Katana.

"Base-ball freak" Gokudera tried to break the silence by insulting the swordsman with the usual names.

Unlike the times before, the taller male did not respond nor even moved. Reborn studied the silver haired teen then the lifeless adolescence. The infant in the fedora covered his eyes with the edge of his black hat and smirked.

"Gokudera… I guess I can't do anything without Tsuna around… even my Katana deemed me unworthy… it shattered."

"Shut up muscle head, Judaime is still freaking here, and your stupid sword broke once before… we can always fix it." _Or replace it_ The right hand man knew not to say what he thought, because nothing would be able to replace the sword Yamamoto loved so dearly.

The rain guardian smiled slightly and lifelessly. "I guess you're right." Then he went back to looking at the shattered sword with dull eyes.

Gokudera ran his hands through his split hair and turned away. _Nothing makes sense… where am I? What happened? Seriously no one tells me anything anymore_ The parted-haired male sat five feet away from his fellow mafia family. _I was attacked by a different family, I guess I was rescued by Reborn… note to self: thank him later… seeing that Yamamoto is only here we still need to rescue the other guardians._ The thinker looked straight to the Arcobaleno, _Reborn always said: always get together with the rest of the guardians when there is trouble. Hehe time to make Judaime proud._

Reborn eyed the smug forming of Gokudera's face, the infant began to smile. Then he walked over to the teenagers and picked up the handle of the broken katana. "To heal the sword you will need to use your flames. Rain is for washing the impurities away. The sun flame is also needed to heal the injuries… Be glad I am the sun Arcobaleno."

o.o.o.o.o

The tall baseball-player placed his hands on the metal and felt the flames leave his palm and enter the weapon. The stains and rust began to leave, as soon as the grey metal was pure Reborn covered it with his sun flame.

Yamamoto felt drained but he pushed harder to mend the weapon that could save his fellow guardians.

Gokudera observed the two mending the katana and he lowered his bows, _I must step up my game to remain Judaime's right arm._

_What if I fail? What if I cannot fix my own weapon? Maybe I am too weak_ Yamamoto's flames weakened at the thought. _No… I have to be able to do this, Tsuna… he is amazing and I do not want to look weak and helpless in front of him… or anyone._ Little by little the flames coming from his heart grew stronger and stronger. And with a bright flash the weapon was whole.

o.o.o.o.o

Reborn sat down and Yamamoto collapsed besides him, the bomber came and sat next to them. The infant lowered his head and commented "I should tell you the information you need…"

Yamamoto looked at the infant in the fedora and Gokudera did the same.

"From the beginning of time, everyone has been grouped together; first the base… then the elaborate decorations. In your case, Tsuna is the base and you are the decorations. However without the base there is no need for the decorations, which explains why your flames are weaker than usual… because Tsuna is gone… he isn't in a coma… but he is nonexistent."

"How? He's in the hospital! Lying in bed!" Gokudera furrowed his bows.

"He doesn't exist… which is why we have to gather the guardians," Reborn walks to the edge of the roof and looks at the grey sunset. "Find Hibari and we will continue this talk."

"You mean rescue" The bomber commented.

"No… find. Think about it… Hibari…" Reborn paused and looked at the enlightened faces of the two guardians. "He must have escaped by now, and besides he got caught to learn more about the enemy." The sun went down with the smirk on the face of Reborn.

o.o.o.o.o

The adolescent near Giotto's window took of his sunglasses and revealed soft hazel eyes. "Okay, make a loud BOOM! And make the guardians gather…" He took a deep breath and

BOOM!

Giotto's hair went out of control as Tsuna's did as well. Everything was on the floor even those in the room.

Knuckle came rushing in with Daemon, who was dragging the green haired Lampo, (with a twisted smile).

As the guardians assembled Tsuna's chest began to tighten, his small heart thumped loudly and quickly. His heart began to hurt, _i-it's like an animal trying to claw its way out!_

Since everyone was focusing on the explosion and the broken window they did not pay attention to the poor brunette… except for Alaude.

The cloud guardian lowered his bows and stared intensely at the child, Giotto and Tsuna began to glow.

o.o.o.o.o

With cuts and bruises the two found Hibari and were resting in Tsuna's hospital room. Reborn walks in and smirks, _oh how Gokudera will hate me,_ "Here is the plan; each of you will help another guardian escape from the other family. Gokudera will rescue Lambo"

"I OBJECT" Gokudera slammed his hands on the table and stood up.

"Yamamoto will rescue Ryohei"

"I OBJECT"

"Hibari will rescue Mukuro"

"I SERIOULY OBJECT!"

Reborn smirked as the bomber tried to explain why he objected.

"First of all, Two muscle heads will be unable to find their way out! They are too stupid to do that! Second Hibari and Mukuro= DEATH"

"Stop trying to get yourself away from Lambo," Reborn flew and kicked the storm guardian in the face. "And besides I just want to get back at the family who attacked us, they are going to suffer when Hibari and Mukuro meet."

Yamamoto flung his head back and gave a hearty laugh.

And the cloud guardian scoffed, he turned to Tsuna lying on the bed with hospital equipment bounding him.

"Since it is the Kazume family we are worrying about (thanks to Hibari's info) all we need is the security, which Mukuro is doing right now. Well he is most likely controlling the minds of the enemy right now"

"Wait… what about Chrome?" Gokudera chimed in. "no… wait… let me guess… she escaped and left the enemies hallucinating about their worst nightmares."

Reborn nodded and smiled.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH THAT BRAT!" the bomber suddenly changed the subject, he held both sides of his head and screamed.

"Lambo trusts you; he loves Tsuna and you the most."

Gokudera looked at the infant and blushed pleased with himself, "BUT STILL!" he shook his head out of the clouds.

Gold light caught the eyes of guardians, they turned their heads toward the source of the light, it was Tsuna.

"We have to hurry" Muttered the Arcobaleno.

o.o.o.o.o

A flash of light entered Giotto's ruined study, Dan quickly took the glowing child in his hand and rushed out of Giotto's study before anyone could see again. On the spot where the child stood was a teenager, the fifteen year old Tsuna. His eyes were closed and he was in bandages.

o.o.o.o.o

Tsuna was lying on a large bed with white pillows. When he opened his eyes the room was dark and his brain was pounding against his skull. The Decimo tried rolling out of the bed but his hands were bound to the bed frame.

The teenager began to panic; he heard murmurs outside the room, when the wooden door opened so did Tsuna's mouth.

The first generation guardians stood in the light without smiles.

"Crap."


	4. Chapter 4: who is he?

**Ellooo! so yeah i updated! it was how long? like forever! omg i am very sorry T.T i was extremely busy and stressed out... but im just going to forget about life for now... sigh. anyway since i updated... enjoy~~~**

* * *

Why

Chapter 4: who is he?

o.o.o.o.o

A Dark haired teenager walked up building stairs unto the roof. There he found three people, a silver haired bomber, black haired samurai, and a baby in a fedora. He walked coolly to them; he gripped his tonfas, ready to attack.

"Yo Hibari." The infant greeted.

"infant" nodded the teen. Hibari then walked over to the fence and looked over the edge. Reborn explained to the skylark. Hibari was to bring Mukuro to the Vongola underground base and to collect any kind of information. The Perfect lifted the corners of his mouth.

Gokudera was biting his lower lip; he was worried about the outcome of this mission. Yamamoto too was becoming serious - there wasn't any smile on his face - it was abnormal. However both of the guardians could only trust the infant who trained their boss.

"Okay to you know where to meet… You know your jobs" Reborn smiled and the chameleon on his shoulder shape shifted into a paper airplane.

Gokudera stood up and opened his mouth. "Remember that we are strong because of Tsuna, he is more than a boss… just remember who he is to you."

Yamamoto gave a quick nod and Hibari just ignored the storm guardian's comment. The four was off to find their fellow mafia members.

o.o.o.o.o

Tsuna felt soft pillows under his head and he then tried to turn to his side; however his hands were chained above his head unto the bed post. The brunet opened his eyes wide and he began to tug on the handcuffs. _This cannot be happening! Where am I?_ The Vongola Decimo tugged harder until he felt his skin break; warm liquid was dripping down his wrists. _If I use my flames I could possibly melt it off. _However when Tsuna tried to release some of his flames he couldn't, he didn't even feel a slight tingle. _Maybe I need the dying will pills… but I am already able to… without any…_ Tsuna began to search within his heart for a flame.

After a few minutes he was interrupted by the sound of a door knob rattling. Although the room was pitch black, Tsuna was able to sense another person in that room. The Decimo did not sense it before but now he did… power… he sensed power.

The door opened a few seconds later. Bright light rushed into the room and Tsuna shut his eyes in pain.

"_He was awake for a few minutes; he began panicking and pilling on the cuffs to get free."_

Tsuna froze and listened. _Italian_, he thought.

"_Really, we should check if he hurt himself."_

It was another voice, deep and calm.

"_Why are you being so kind, he could be a spy! Remember he passed out when he saw us walking through the door." _The first voice said.

"_He is only a boy."_ The calmer one replied.

_What are they saying?_ Tsuna thought. He knew this was not good, Reborn told him of how to act when others captured him – either really scared or really scary. Tsuna could not understand what the men were talking about, so he looked around looking for a way to escape. The brunet found something that caused his heart to drop. Antiques. _Oh my god… am I… _ he wanted to say in the past but he stopped himself. Going into the past was impossible… unless one was involved in the mafia. Tsuna stopped breathing. He was in the mafia.

"Hey, get up we are going to start the interrogation." It was the cold voice.

Tsuna looked up and the figure, he had pale blond hair, and ice cold eyes. "Alaude." The brunet whispered. Tsuna's mutter was a mistake.

"How do you know my name?" Alaude replied with a fierce voice.

"I-I" the Decimo began.

"Alaude, please wait until we go into the interrogation room."

Tsuna was released; he sat up to see an angle like person with gravity-defying hair. _No… it cannot be… _"Giotto-san."

o.o.o.o.o

Gokudera ran through a metal hallway running away from mafia members. How he found the place was not hard, he just grabbed a random person by the collar and shouted at him. That random person was a part of the Kazume family, he told Gokudera everything… as if he was waiting to tell the storm guardian where Lambo was hidden.

The bomber lit five dynamites, turned around, and threw it at the people with suites. _Damn, I knew it was a trap… I knew it was a trap…_ he kept thinking.

However after about a thousand more turns he found five doors in front of him. Being reckless he opened the middle one; however his recklessness saved him some time. There Lambo was in a dog cage, throwing lighting at the almost dead mafia individuals around him.

"Lambo! Stop that!" Gokudera was almost hit by the lightning guardian's flames. He covered his face with his forearm.

"Ahodera?" the electricity seized for a moment, and then it became stronger. "AHO-DERA YOU AHO!"

_Ugh… I would rather fight off mafia members than rescue this brat._

o.o.o.o.o

Tsuna was thrown into a metal box of a room, the walls were grey and in the middle there were two chairs and a wooden table. _Just like in police movies_ thought the innocent brunet. The Italian Skylark came in with him, Giotto just waited outside of the room.

"Name" the blond started off.

"Sawa-" He stopped thinking about how the Europeans placed their last name last. "Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"Occupation." The man in the trench coat walked from one side of the room to another.

"… I- none." The boy replied. Alaude narrowed his eyes and glared at the trembling boy. Sweat was running down his brows and he was breathing hard.

"Do not lie to me." The first generation cloud guardian spat. "Fine then, give me the name of your familia."

Tsuna froze, he couldn't think straight. A lump began to chock him. _What do I say? WHAT DO I SAY!_

Alaude slammed his hands unto the table. "Tell. Me. Your. Familia. Name. and don't play dumb… I mean your mafia family."

The brunet swallowed hard. "I-I don't have a family."

The skylard became frustrating, usually his charisma would make anyone spill their guts out… but it was ineffective with this boy. His ice-cold eyes moved up and down Tsuna's body.

"Thin wrists." He noted, the brunet looked down at his hands and covered his left wrist with his right hand. "bloody thin wrists." The larger male threw bandages at the teenager. Then he continued to analyze the person in front of him. "Pale skin, slim, scrawny, and not a scar in sight. You must be… a spoiled brat that makes his servants do work for him."

Tsuna furrowed his brows.

"Let me guess, you ordered people to fight for you, you never took a punch… and there are your fake friends who want your riches."

Rage began to build up in the brunet's heart.

"You must be a son of a mafia boss… a useless spoiled son."

Tsuna bit his lower lip and glared at the interrogator, and he knew to keep silent. His eyes became glossy and the lump in his throat grew larger.

"Not going to say anything?"

The brunet thought for a few seconds. _Should I tell them about me? Or will the future be in danger because of my stupidity?_ Then the Decimo concluded. He was going to stay silent until he found a way to go to his time.

Alaude faced the brunet and eyed him carefully. _There is strength in this one… something I cannot put my finger on. Although he looks like he is going to break down into tears._

After what seemed an hour, the interrogation room door opened and there was the red headed G.

o.o.o.o.o

"Shut up for a second Lambo!" Gokudera was seriously thinking about knocking the toddler out. He finally was able to get the child out of the cage and he was about to overhear some conversation about the Vongola family.

"Yeah I know! And our boss-"

"We had a boss?"

"Yeah! Idiot. Anyway our boss was only able to defeat the Vongola Decimo by going into the past and knocking the young Decimo out."

"Seriously? I cannot believe that! Suou-sama can be evil… no wait. He is evil."

Gokudera held his breath waiting for more. He was now behind a wall, and next to an open cafeteria door only three people were in that room.

"How did they go to the past?"

"I don't know maybe they built a time machine!"

The silent third person joined in this time. "They did! And I was there! It was large and circular and-"

"No one asked you freak." The original two replied in unison.

The third person pouted and sat back down alone. _Freak… I'm not a freak… am I?_ the third person was actually Dan. He just wanted to tell about how the boss is actually smart and stuff.

Gokudera ran through the opening, knocked out the third person, and ran back out as fast as he could.

The two just looked at the silverette and froze. "… was one of our men just kidnapped?" one asked. The other one opened his mouth and stuffed food into his mouth. "shut up we didn't see anything! Just eat."

o.o.o.o.o

The tattoo faced male walked into the room and grabbed Tsuna by the elbow and dragged him out the door. Alaude snarled and questioned G's actions.

"_What are you doing with MY prisoner?"_ The question was powerful.

"_I need to borrow him for a few minutes."_ Alaude didn't question the storm guardian, but instead once the door slammed shut he waited. After a few more seconds he opened the door to follow the two. Giotto who was outside of the room stopped hid cloud guardian.

"Alaude, leave G alone. I think he might ask the right question…" the Skylark eyed his boss, scoffed and left in the other direction that went to his room.

o.o.o.o.o

"where is that kid?" G questioned Tsuna.

The boy furrowed his brows, "A kid? What child?"

G frowned, he only asked what "Where is that kid" is in Japanese. The storm guardian just shook his head and mumbled "_never mind."_

Tsuna eyed the red head in confusion. The two were walking down the hall into Tsuna's room. When G noticed the boy's hair he placed his hand on Tsuna's head.

The brunet froze and felt G brush through his anti-gravity hair.

_It's just like that boy…_ The storm guardian realized what he was doing and jerked his hand away from the teenager; then shocks his head.

" _J-Just go into your room and stay there until I-we call you again" _G mumbled.

The brunet didn't understand a word the red head said, so he just nodded and walked through the door that G opened.

However that room was not the guest room… but instead was Damon Spade's room

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN**

**how was it? I think it was pretty good... but that's just me T.T**

**anyway tell me what you think by reviewing and remember the more reviews the better! bye bye~~~ see u until next time~**


End file.
